


A Company Picnic

by Walking_in_Wonderland



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Walking_in_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SSR has a yearly company picnic when the weather is warm and all the badies are hiding away indoors. Peggy needs a plus one, and decided Angie will fit the bill. The two ladies are both expecting an uneventful-even boring afternoon, but an unsuspected guest puts a little spice into their outing and turns a boring afternoon with her less than appealing coworkers into the day Peggy learns not to underestimate Angie.</p><p>(Also a lot of Jack Thompson feeling awkward and uncomfortable.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Company Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece for this site, so any and all feedback is very much welcomed.

Heels click down the hall, accompanied by the rustle of fabric as curtains are yanked open to let in the cheerful morning sunlight. One by one the curtains in the drawing room are pulled open until the entire room is bathed in the warm, yellow glow of the morning sun. Peggy’s lips turn up in a smile as she looks around at the light glinting off the polished surfaces and finery on the shelves of the house she was temporarily (or so she told herself) borrowing from Howard Stark, but the smile disappeared when she glanced down at her watch. She hurried back out into the hall to the base of the very grand staircase and peers up, looking for any sign of moment.

“Angie, hurry up, we’re going to be late,” Peggy called up the stairs, straining her neck to try and spy Angie in the upper hall.

“Keep your hat on, English, I’m comin’.” Angie appeared at the top of the stairs in a bright blue dress with her curls tied back in a lace ribbon Peggy had never seen before. She couldn't help but smile when she realized Angie had bought it just for the occasion.

“I’m not wearing a hat,” Peggy replied, crossing her arms as Angie joined her at the bottom of the stairs.

Angie offered Peggy an exasperated glance and a defiant eye roll before striding past her and taking both her and Peggy’s jackets off their hooks next to the door. Peggy laughed and followed, plucking her bright red hat off its hook. She placed it on her head, careful of her curls then turned and offered a sassy smile to Angie.

“Now, I'm wearing a hat.”

“Be careful, English.” Angie tosses Peggy’s coat at her and marches out the front door, pulling her own coat on as she went. Putting her own coat on Peggy hurries after her, laughing all the way down the stairs to the sidewalk.

“Aren't you the saucy one today, Pegs. If my mother was hear she’s give you a good swat to pay for those comments, believe me.”

“I've got to prepare myself to put up with all those boys today,” was Peggy’s response as she looped her arm through Angie’s. At Peggy’s touch Angie glanced down for only a second to take in their arms linked together. She had to fight back a smile as she looked back up. She peeked at Peggy out of the corner of her eye to be sure Peggy hadn't noticed. Peggy's glance faced straight ahead and her mind seemed to be in another realm entirely. Angie breathed a silent sigh of relief and turned back to watching all the people they passed as they walked down the sidewalk, their steps in unison-something both women noticed, but didn't point out.

“Ah yes, the infamous coworkers of yours. I outta give them a piece of my mind when I see ‘em. Tell 'em how I really feel about losing my job because of them. Can you even believe it, Peg—fired by association. That ain’t fair, it ain’t.”

“Play nice, Angie. They were only doing their job,” Peggy patted Angie’s arm in an attempt to comfort her, and this time Angie couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, “if you’re going to be mad at anyone, it really ought to be me. I’m the cause of all of it.”

“Don’t be silly, Pegs. How many times do I have to tell you, I ain’t mad about any of it? We all do what we gotta do, and you was just doin’ what you had to. I don’t want to hear another word on the subject. You got it, English?” Angie offered up a stern glare that only made Peggy toss her head back and laugh.

“I hear you loud and clear.”

“So what is this shindig you’re takin’ me too? Is it only going to be your smelly coworkers or will there be some civilized company?”

As Angie speaks Peggy let her head loll back to face the sun and let the warmth soak into her skin. She tightened her grip on Angie to keep from tripping and answered. “It’s the company picnic, I told you. They throw one once a year in the summer when it’s nice and too hot for anyone evil to be plotting mischief. The men bring their wives who cook, and everyone usually has a decently adequate time unless Thompson drinks too much. Then it’s just miserable.”

“Thompson, that’s the guy I cried on, isn't it? The one that looked really uncomfortable when he left? That day at the Griffith when everything—ya know—happened.”

“I believe I was out of the room during that particular performance, I recall balancing on the side of a building and holding on for dear life, but yes, I do believe he’s the one. What I wouldn't have given to see the look on his face when you burst into tears.” They looked at each other and Angie giggled.

“I don’t think I've ever seen anything funnier, and let me tell you I've seen some interesting guys come through that door at the automat.”

“Have you?”

“I could tell you stories, English.” Angie raised both eyebrows and looked up at Peggy who grinned in amusement. As the two women got lost in each other's gazes for a moment they came to a gate to a small park surrounded by trees. Peggy had to stop suddenly and nearly pull Angie over to keep them from walking right into the gate. They both shook their heads a moment to clear their thoughts, then averted their gazes away to keep from bringing attention to what had just happened. Through the gate and the hanging branches Peggy could just see her coworkers and their wives milling about in the grass and shade.

“It looks like those stories will have to wait until we get home. We've arrived, and it doesn't do to dawdle. We’re already late.” Peggy let go of Angie, jutted out her chin, and straightened her skirt. Angie had to bite her lip to keep form laughing at the sudden seriousness in Peggy’s face.

“Hey, lighten up, Pegs. It’s supposed to be a picnic not a funeral.” Angie reached up and yanked on one of Peggy’s curls, making Peggy’s mouth fall open in surprise. She turned around pretending to be offended and poked Angie in the side, making her squeak in surprise.

“Well, hey now!”

Peggy’s face fell serious once more. “You deserved that,” Peggy winked, “now come on, best behavior.” Peggy offered up her arm to Angie and looked straight ahead with a look that suggested she was going into battle not out for a leisurely afternoon picnic. Angie stuck out her chin and mimicked Peggy’s stiff posture.

“By the end of the afternoon I’ll have charmed the socks off of every single one of those men,” Angie vowed as the two headed toward the gate. Peggy watched Angie out of the corner of her eyes. As the smaller woman trotted next to her, looking so self-important and cheerful all at once Peggy couldn't help the strange flutter she felt in her chest. She had to take a few quick breaths to steady herself before she reached for the latch of the gate.

“I bet you will, darling,” she murmured, leaning down and placing the quickest of kisses on the top of Angie’s head. Angie looked up with wide, unsuspecting eyes, but Peggy only winked once more as she swung the gate open and led the way into the park.

On the other side of the park a pair of eyes witnessed the secret kiss from Peggy to Angie they were not meant to see. A sad smile spread across Agent Sousa’s face as he hobbled across the park and called out to the two women.

“I was starting to think you weren't going to show up.”

Peggy smiled when she saw him.

"After everything you still haven't learned I'm true to my word, Daniel?"


End file.
